The Honeymoon
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch and Emily go on their honeymoon. Done for the PYOP challenge on CCOAC...


A/N: Okies so Tracia just posted a list of challenges that haven't been written for different challenges... When I saw this one I knew I had to do it... LOL... So technically this is a pinch hit for NickHotchFan... Enjoy! This is for the round 4 challenge pick your own pairing...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Hotch/Prentiss; Pairing X go out to explore a new city/country on their honeymoon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Emily couldn't believe that her and Hotch were finally married. Well she knew that they were but she couldn't believe that he had actually taken time off for a honeymoon. Now here they were in Paris, France and she didn't think life could get any better. When she felt him wrap his arms around her waist she leaned into him and tipped her head back so that she could look into his eyes. "I love you Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch smiled and brushed his lips across the tip of her head. "I love you too Emily Prentiss-Hotchner. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing your last name. I'm so glad that we're finally married."

Emily chuckled and said "So am I. I never thought this day would come. I can't believe that we're in Paris together."

Hotch chuckled. "Believe it Sweetheart because we are. Are you up to sight seeing today or do you want to rest some more?"

Emily shook her head and smiled. "I want to go sight seeing. We can always come back later if either of us gets tired. Right now I want to see the city and hold hands with you."

Hotch chuckled again and turned Emily around in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Well then Sweetheart lets get going. I want to be back here tonight so I can hold you in my arms all night."

Emily smiled widely at that thought and nodded. "I want to be held in your arms all night. I love going to sleep in your arms and waking up next to you and in your arms in the morning."

Hotch smiled and after checking to make sure him and Emily had everything that they could possibly need he led her out of their hotel room and down to the lobby. He didn't have the concierge call for their driver instead he chose to have a taxi. After getting one he helped Emily into the backseat and slid in next to her. He told the driver just to drive them around.

As they explored Paris both Emily and Hotch pointed out different things. They did get out to look at the Eiffel Tower and bought tickets to go and look in it. After exploring it they got another cab and had the driver once again drive around.

When they got near the Grenelle Bridge Emily gasped and said "Look Aaron there is a replica of the Statue of Liberty."

Hotch looked out and when he saw it he smile. "I see that Sweetheart. Who knew that being so far from home we could still have a piece of home to see. Did you take a picture of it Sweetheart?"

Emily laughed and nodded. "Yes I did. I had heard that Paris had a few replica's of the Statue of Liberty but this is my first time in seeing one of them."

Hotch smiled and pulled Emily into his arms for a heated kiss. Once he broke the kiss he noticed that they were once again driving. He was glad that he had just told the driver to drive them around so that they could sight see. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the first person to tell this driver that and he doubted if he would be the last person.

He loved Emily's enthusiasm as they drove by the Notre Dame Cathedral and Paris's central Opera House. He loved that the simplest of things brought a smile to his new wife's lips. After about another hour of driving he gave the driver their hotel name and sat back with Emily in his arms as they both watched the sites past by them.

Once at the hotel Hotch helped Emily out of the cab and paid the driver before leading her into the hotel. He made the decision to just order room service for tonight and that they could eat it on the balcony of their hotel room.

Once inside their hotel room Hotch looked at Emily with a soft smile. "Did you enjoy yourself Sweetheart?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "Yes I did honey. This is the best honeymoon ever."

Hotch laughed. "It's not over yet Sweetheart. I figured we could order room service tonight and eat out on the balcony. I don't know about you but I'm getting tired."

Emily laughed and said "I'm getting tired too honey. Eating on the balcony sounds perfect. Do you want to call down and order us something while I change clothes?"

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Is there anything specific that you want Sweetheart."

Emily shook her head and said with a smile "Surprise me."

Hotch laughed and as soon as the bathroom door shut he picked up the phone and called and placed the order for Room Service. When he was told it would be about thirty minutes he decided to go and join his new wife in the shower. He quickly stripped and then walked into the bathroom and got in the shower with Emily.

Twenty eight minutes later he was getting out of the shower with a self satisfied smirk on his face and he quickly dried and then got some clean clothes out and put them on. He had just finished dressing when there was a knock on the hotel room door. He quickly opened it and gave the waiter a tip before taking the car from him and shut the door. He pushed the cart out to the balcony and then place the food onto the table and turned around just as Emily came out onto the balcony. "Do you feel better Sweetheart?"

Emily laughed and licked her bottom lip. "I feel great and refreshed. I'm so glad that you joined me in the shower."

Hotch laughed and after helping Emily sit down at the table he sat down next to her. "I'm glad I joined you too. Paris really is beautiful at night. Are you glad that we came here for our honeymoon and that we didn't go somewhere else?"

Emily smiled and nodded as she looked at Hotch and then back out into the city that was lit up. "I'm very glad that we came here. There is so much to see and I want to see it all with you. I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Emily. Now lets eat." Hotch said.

Emily chuckled and shook her head but dug into her food. Once she finished she was full and sat back just looking out at the night. She couldn't have been any happier than she was at that moment wrapped in Hotch's arms after he lifted her off of her chair and sat her in his lap. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and just watched as the night became darker.

* * *

*frowns* Well that didn't turn out like I thought it would... LOL... I originally had them going to Amsterdam! LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think...


End file.
